Alien (Fallout 3)
Aliens are creatures found aboard Mothership Zeta in 2277. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes Most aliens encountered are either hostiles or workers. Hostile aliens sometimes have shields which boost their damage resistance significantly. In combat they tend to hang back or rush the player if they are using melee weapons. Variants Alien Regular aliens wearing the white spacesuit are the most common alien the Lone Wanderer will see aboard [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]]. They act as the standard enemy of the area and will always be hostile towards the Lone Wanderer. Aliens have many tiers, depending on the player character's level. Tiers 1-3 do not have an inertia suppression field and the aliens tier 4-6 do. An alien that is wearing an I.S.F. has a body that shimmers and becomes slightly distorted. (ranged) (melee) |level =3 |perception =6 |hp =25 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien atomizer * Alien disintegrator * Alien power module(s) * Shock baton }} (ranged) (melee) |level =7 |perception =8 |hp =75 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien atomizer * Alien disintegrator * Alien power module(s) * Shock baton }} (ranged) (melee) |level =10 |perception =8 |hp =125 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien atomizer * Alien disintegrator * Alien power module(s) * Shock baton }} (ranged) (melee) |level =20 |perception =9 |hp =250 |dt =0 |dr =50† |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien atomizer * Alien disintegrator * Alien power module(s) * Shock baton }} (ranged) (melee) |level =25 |perception =10 |hp =250 |dt =0 |dr =80† |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien atomizer * Alien disintegrator * Alien power module(s) * Shock baton }} (ranged) (melee) |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =250 |dt =0 |dr =110† |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien atomizer * Alien disintegrator * Alien power module(s) * Shock baton }} † The inertia suppression fields protection depends on the level of alien using it. Alien captain The alien captain is the leader of the alien forces on mothership Zeta, equipped with a modified alien blaster and a shiny, gray spacesuit. Despite being the leader of Zeta's aliens, its stats are the same as the lowest-ranking aliens in the game, and its weakness in combat is compounded by its lack of an inertia suppression field. As the ship's captain, he has remote access to the mothership's shield and death ray power systems, and a big button in front of it that can fire the death ray. |level =3 |perception =6 |hp =25 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 = |items =* Captain's Sidearm * Alien power cells }} Alien worker Alien workers are the working force of the Mothership Zeta. Although displayed as hostile, they will never attack the player character, but will flee or cower in fear instead. Killing one results in a loss of 50 Karma, although this may not be the case if the player character is not directly involved, such as overloading the assembly when they are near it. During the quest Not of This World, when the Lone Wanderer first spots them, Sally will tell the player character not to hurt them because they are harmless. |level =1 |perception =4 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien power modules * Alien squid food * Alien worm food }} |level =1 |perception =4 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 = |items =* Alien power modules * Alien squid food * Alien worm food }} Related quests * Not of This World * Among the Stars * This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough... Notes * Alien workers cannot open many of the doors that the player character can open, including many of the "force-field" doors. * The Zetans in the Mojave Wasteland appear to be taller than the ones found in the Capital Wasteland. * A dead alien can be found far north of the Scrapyard along with an Alien Blaster. Appearances Aliens appear in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Bugs * Sometimes, when alien workers appear to cower in fear in front of the player, they may clip into the floor. * Alien workers can cause scripting issues throughout the game. The player's colleagues react differently if one is near, often disrupting scripts. Thus, for example, if there are alien workers in the observation bay area when the Lone Wanderer first enters, when Sally ports through, she may well port straight out again, without opening the doors. If scripting errors occur, it may be advisable to reload to a previous save and kill all the alien workers before trying to trigger a script. This can have a significant impact on your Karma, although a Karma loss can be avoided if another non-player character kills them, such as a friendly drone or abominations. Gallery Alien outfit.png|Alien with spacesuit Alien outfit3.png|Alien with spacesuit and helmet AlienCA01.jpg|Alien concept art by Adam Adamowicz AlienCA02.jpg AlienCA03.jpg AlienCA04.jpg AlienCA05.jpg Alien workers fleeing.jpg|Alien workers fleeing Category:Mothership Zeta creatures Category:Aliens de:Alien ru:Чужие